


[Podfic of] It's the Thought that Counts

by Flowerparrish



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Andrew and Neil's relationship has many facets that are confusing to outsiders. The strangest may be their habit of giving each other the contents of their pockets and calling it a gift.[Length: 9:32]
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] It's the Thought that Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gluupor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's the Thought that Counts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487456) by [gluupor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor). 



> Thanks to gluupor for permission to podfic!
> 
> Created for VoiceTeam2020 Week Four's Post-Canon challenge!

**Audio Length:** 00:09:32

**Listen & Download: ** [Google Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487456#main)


End file.
